Service With A Smile
by ovp
Summary: A bday fic for x.GhOsTdArKsTaR.x. the sequel to "Two Spoonfuls of Honey." when Shiho asked Yzak to help her in the cafe she got more than she bargained for. Lost profits, too much coffee, and not enough love all add up to one big diaster!


Hi guys it's been a very, very long time. This is the sequel to "Two spoonfuls of Honey," and is a birthday gift for x.GhOsTdArKsTaR.x. Hopefully with the start of a new school year I'll be able to update my other stories so be easy on me…although I don't deserve it. Anyways I tried my best to make this oneshot as good as my earlier works but I don't know if I'll be successful. Since it's been ages since my last update I'm willing to take all the criticism you guys can dish out. Hehe that's what authors get when they don't update on time.

Now without further ado let's enter the chaotic relationship that is Shiho and Yzak…

Service with a Smile

"MAKE A BLOODY CHOICE, LADY! DO YOU WANT A SCONE OR A MUFFIN!"

Yzak growled dangerously as his girlfriend desperately apologized to one of her offended customers. How was he to know that yelling was not the best way to serve coffee.

"Ever heard of service with a smile?" scolded Shiho turning around after the now soothed patron had left.

"Look you wanted me to help out, you never said I had to change."

"Oh yes I remember the great Yzak Joule is unable to act human no matter the circumstance," Sighing Shiho rubbed her temples trying to cool her anger. It was her own fault, she'd ask for his help, she knew what he was like, but she had asked anyway, and now she was stuck with the consequences.

However there were some upsides to having Yzak at work. For one, when he was seen from outside the café (where you couldn't hear his yelling) he looked deliciously handsome. That always attracted customers, some even stayed because of his brash attitude, everyone to their type. Second, it gave her more opportunities to tease him which she secretly knew he enjoyed even though he grumbled about _harassment from crazy girlfriends_. Finally he actually seemed to have a knack for coffee, true customer service was a problem but when he brewed a pot of coffee she had to admit it occasionally put her skills to shame.

Returning her attention to her irate boyfriend Shiho gestured towards Yzak favorite part of the store, the kitchen,

"Go ahead, I think I can handle the customer service." Yzak, being Yzak grumbled something about, _"The woman's trying to get rid of me,"_ but happily retreated into his sanctuary. Shaking her head Shiho turned towards the counter to take the next customer's order.

--

"Stupid girl asking for my help sending me back here," hissed Yzak half-heartedly hitting a bag of coffee beans, "Uh-oh." He watched as the bag toppled over, hitting another bag, and another, it was like watching slow motion dominions. When Yzak awoke from watching his life flash before his eyes he was up to his shins of coffee beans from various parts of the globe.

"God damn it!" he cursed realizing that there was no way to distinguish between the beans. Now what was he supposed to do! No person on earth could tell the difference between a brazilin coffee bean and a Tuscan one, they all looked the SAME!

Realizing he should probably wade out of this mess he was stopped one step later by that telltale crunch. On the floor there had to be at least a thousand dollars worth of coffee beans and every time he brought his foot down they got crushed into dirty coffee crumbs.

Yzak's eyebrows twitched. He was stranded in the middle of the kitchen in an ocean of expensive coffee beans and he couldn't even move, let alone sort the caffeine gold.

"Perfect."

--

"So…. Where is he?"

"I have no idea who you're talking about," snarled Shiho trying to service the bimbos who were plaguing her café, "Are you going to order?"

"Uhhhh but we want him to take our order," giggled one of the squawky voiced girl's, "He's so smexy."

"He's handsome and he looks sooooooo cute when he's angry!" piped in one of the obnoxious bimbos.

_"Great,"_ thought Shihio, _"Now these idiots are making up words and insulting the English language._"

"So..uh…ladies," _"Bubblegum princesses with no minds in their heads,"_ " Shall I take your order?"

"Look hag we know he's here we saw him through the window." Shiho felt her last thread of patience snap. The good thing about dating Yzak was that she had lots of time to practice anger management, and lots of opportunities to blow off steam no matter how pissed off she was she could never offend the silver haired man, however Yzak wasn't here, they were.

"GET OUT!!" roared Shiho grabbing their bleached blonde pigtails and dragging them from their seats, "GO BE BITCHES SOMEWHERE ELSE!" With that she tossed them out the door. Turning around she saw the shocked faces on the other patrons. Those who knew her, and her temper returned to sipping their coffee as if nothing had happened. Glaring at the people who looked at her like a monster she hissed,

"You're welcome to leave if my outburst has disturbed you; however those girls were insulting the delicate taste of coffee saying they would rather sip mud." The rest of the customers' faces morphed into expressions of distaste at the insult to their most treasured beverage.

_"Whew…"_ thought Shiho happily, "_One hissy fit and not a single lost customer this must be a new record._" Turning towards the counter she considered going in and checking on the moody man inhabiting her kitchen but as another customer entered the establishment she decided not to.

--

Yzak was fairing no better than when he had first toppled the monstrous bags of beans.

"I can't believe I spilled the beans," groaned Yzak which was successively followed by another groan, "Now I've started to make stupid comments like Elsman." Yzak had in an attempt at creating some semblance of organization began to sort the beans according to color…easier said than done. They were all brown and the ones that were darker or lighter were only different by a shade making it difficult, even for Yzak's keen eyes.

Yzak could brew coffee but telling the difference between the seemingly identical beans was impossibly difficult. He assumed by imbecilic simplicity that the darker the bean the darker the roast or stronger the coffee. So at this point he had four piles, beans he judged were the normal color, beans that were darker, beans that were lighter, and finally the pile he couldn't tell where they fit (this was the biggest pile).

Growling angrily Yzak surveyed his minimal progress. Shiho was going to kill him…literally. He considered his options: One, go outside now and admit what he had done, two, quickly crawl towards the backdoor and run like hell, three, continue to sort the beans, and finally take all the beans and brew coffee placing labels that he assumed matched with the coffee. Reviewing his options he noted that three of them included embarrassment, cowardice, and humiliation.

"Option four here I come!"

--

Shiho was getting increasingly nervous as strange aromas began to waft out of her kitchen. She had assumed that sending her irate boyfriend away would solve most of her problems but now her nose, and her patrons' noses were being assaulted by a strange blend of coffee. She glanced towards the kitchen tentatively gauging whether she should address the problem or ignore it. If it was Yzak just experimenting with small coffee blends than she'd rather not disturb him but if it was a larger problem she'd really be in trouble, because with Yzak a small problem was a HUGE PROBLEM!

However before she could go back and check on Yzak a customer approached the counter inquiring about the smell,

"What is that exotic aroma?" Shiho blanched at the description,

"Uh well… you see…"

"It smells delicious." Shiho stopped her hasty explanation and stared at the customer,

"You… you think it smells good."

"Yes. Like an elaborate blend of Madagascar and Brazilian coffee," replied the customer, "I'd like to sample it." Shiho was about to respond in the affirmative when she realized whatever Yzak was brewing could also taste disgusting.

"Uh give me a minute…" she suggested trying her best to hide her discomfort, "I'll go see if it's ready for sampling." With that she quickly slipped into the kitchen…

"WHAT THE HELL!" Shiho surveyed what had once been a spotless kitchen with shock and disbelief as she witnessed the chaos before her. Yzak stood in the middle of a mountain of coffee beans surrounded by numerous pots of steaming coffee.

"Uhhh surprise! Happy anniversary!"

"You used that excuse last week when you broke down my door when you thought I was cheating on you with my FEMALE accountant."

"How was I to know she was a flat chested woman who liked pants," growled Yzak.

"Yzak…" hissed Shiho threateningly as he wavered from the present crisis, "Are you going to explain to me how this catastrophe happened?"

"Funny story."

"I'm not laughing idiot." Sighing Shiho moved towards one of the pots of coffee. Grabbing a glass she attempted to pour herself a cup but was thwarted as Yzak's hand shot forward to grab the mug.

"I wouldn't do that…I haven't tasted it yet."

"Should I be concerned?" mocked Shiho knowing she had never intended to drink the beverage but put Yzak on edge, "Is there a reason why this drink is not fit for consumption?" Yzak's left eyebrow twitched irritably at the remark, Shiho was forcing him to reveal how this disaster had occurred.

"I knocked over some coffee beans," he confessed.

"SOME?"

"Yes some."

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE SOME TO YOU!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!"

"BECAUSE YOU STUPID MORONIC MAN YOU KNOCKED OVER MY WHOLE STOCK OF COFFEE BEANS!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Do you think I'm blind!" hissed Shiho lowering her tone to a dark whisper, "You blow up over every little thing! I'm not even sure how our relationship has withstood this sort of abuse. But you! Every time I take a step forward, like for example, buying my year's stock of coffee beans at a fifty percent discount, you knock me two steps back. You not only spilt the beans you also created some bizarre caffeinated liquid from those dirty, expensive supplies!" Growling she grabbed the cup from Yzak and filled it to the brim with the peculiar blend and moved it to her lips.

"Wai-"

Shiho's eyes opened in shock. Taking another tentative sip she looked from the beverage to Yzak than back.

"What's in this?"

"You know…stuff."

"Stuff?" asked Shiho narrowing her eyes, "Elaborate moron." Yzak's eyes roamed the kitchen eventually landing on the multitude of beans that covered the floor.

"YOU GOT THIS OFF THE FLOOR!" yelled Shiho desperately rinsing out her mouth.

"DON"T BE STUPID I WASHED THE BEANS BEFORE USING THEM!"

"HUH!"

"With soap!" he explained in a futile attempt to win back her favor.

"WITH SOAP!!" Now Shiho really felt ill. She had idiotically assumed that Yzak knew the basics of coffee brewing, she'd seen him do it a thousand times, but obviously she was mistaken. Obviously the complex theory of putting beans in a coffee machine and pushing on was too complicated to her highly degreed boyfriend. Yzak had every degree education could earn but the basics of human life, including love, was like a foreign language to him.

Shiho once again looked from the mug to her boyfriend. The drink didn't taste terrible it actually tasted quite good but was she willing to risk sick customers for a random stroke of luck. She looked at the wasted the beans and then looked at the opportunity. If Yzak continued to brew whatever the heck this was she could sell it as 'A-Once-In-A-Lifetime-Special' at a higher price. Even if people did get sick they would never-ever blame their most prized beverage as the cause, this way she could compensate for the lost coffee beans.

"However you're brewing this continue doing it," Shiho barked at Yzak quickly grabbing one of the coffee pots already full, "We're going to sell this all!"

"Soap and all?" asked Yzak. Shiho blanched halfway to the door. Turning around her eyes ablaze,

"Do it all!"

--

Rushing into the café she handed the pot to one of the waitresses before dashing outside to change her sign. After a few changes it read, "**One day only: Taste the most exotic blends of coffee gathered from all corners of the globe. One cup: 3.75**" Almost instantly a line started to form, "_Wow...people like coffee way too much_…"

For the next few hours she and all her waitresses struggled to fill the demand of the customers as they ordered the "Exotic Blend." Occasionally she'd check in on Yzak to see his progress, and make sure he hadn't blown up her kitchen. The concoction was actually very popular some people wanted to pay her to know the blend…but of course she had no idea. By the time the café closed she had sold every drop of the one-of-a-kind coffee.

Sighing in relief she waved goodbye to the final waitress and locked up. Humming happily at her profits she carefully retreated towards the kitchen to tease the orchestrator of her success. Quietly pushing open the door she peeked in at him. Yzak was slumped in a chair, not a single coffee bean remained after his brewing frenzy.

"Poor little Yzak," said Shiho opening the door wide so he could see her, "Tired after a hard days work."

"I've never worked this hard in my life," Yzak grumbled, "And you're a slave driver. How do keep any employees with your dictatorial regime."

"I thought that was what you liked about me," she joked taking a seat beside him. Yzak snorted turning to look at her. He really did like Shiho though he'd never admit how much to her. Reaching out he pulled her into a sideways hug,

"Shiho…" he whispered inhaling her scent.

"Mmmmm," she murmured as Yzak kissed her, "How uncharacteristic of the ice king."

"You always ruin the moment," muttered Yzak turning away bright red, "I'm trying to be romantic and you go and do something stupid."

"I was taught how to be stupid by the best." Yzak stood up angrily at her teasing but slowly his glower turned into a smile.

"My lady," he began bowing over-elegantly, "How would you like to sample an exotic blend of coffee with tastes from all four corners of the globe." Dramatically he produced a salvaged cup of coffee from before and presented it to Shiho.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I DRINKING THAT! I know what's in it!" she laughed trying to escape from the kitchen; however Yzak successfully blocked the door.

"But my lady I prepared this just for you with all my love," even though he was embarrassed watching Shiho's face as she tried to avoid the cup was worth it, "And look I'm serving it with a smile."

"I don't care how the hell you serve it just get it away from me!

--

Well folks that's a warp. I hope you enjoyed this. Once again to x.GhOsTdArKsTaR.x have a very happy birthday. Wish me luck on posting for my other stories. Now if you enjoyed this story and would like to encourage me to write more…PLEASE PUSH THE REVIEW BUTTON AND GIVE THIS AUTHOR A COMMENT….good or bad…hopefully good. Thanks for your support! Really. I really appreciate what you guys do for me by reading and posting reviews. Bows…thank you…thank you…thank you.

Ciao from the crying cause school starts soon,

OVP


End file.
